


Blow Your Mind

by Nightingale101



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, I don't know, I haven't been in the writing mood, M/M, Oh god what else do i write...., Public Blow Jobs, Wet Dream, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 03:53:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4549308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightingale101/pseuds/Nightingale101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Izumo gets a surprise from his king at the bar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blow Your Mind

The bar was empty, but Izumo didn’t mind. For once it was quiet, peaceful. He wondered how long before someone came through the door and stole this rare moment of peace from him. 

Feeling content, the bartender went about his work, Wiping down the bar, Polishing glasses, organizing the bottles behind the bar so that they looked the best. It was relaxing work that he could easily see himself doing for the rest of his life. The sound of the door opening broke his train of thought. He turned to face the door, a warm smile on his face.

“Welc- Oh It’s just you” Izumo said when he saw that it was Mikoto, and not an actual customer who pays for things.

“Well I hope you don’t greet all your customers like that, Kusanagi.” Mikoto said as he lent across the bar, getting rather close to the blond, “No wonder this place is empty.”

“It’s empty ‘cause it’s too early in the day for most people to drink, Mikoto.” Replied the bartender, putting away the glass he had been cleaning.

“Izumo….” 

“Yes….?”

Before the bartender could register what was happening, The Red King had jumped the bar in one graceful movement, and spun the blond around, his back pressed up against the bar, and the red head pushing against his front. Well, there are worse placed to be trapped, he thought once he’d registered what had happened, followed by, what the hell?

“What the hell, Mikot-mph!” his statement was cut off by lips sealed over his. It was a short kiss, over in seconds. It seemed to be for more of the purpose of shutting him up that anything else.

Mikoto lent back a centimetre or so, sill keeping his body pressed against Izumos.

“Wha-” Izumo began, but his king interrupted him.

“Just, shut up” He said, “Okay?”

Izumo opened his mouth to speak, but closed it again and nodded instead.

The Red King smirked, satisfied with the bartenders obedience. Slowly he slid down to his knees and stared to undo the blonds’ belt, all the while keeping eye contact with the older man.

“Mikoto...”

“I told you to be quit.” Was the kings reposes, as he released Izumo from the confines of is boxers. The blond was already hard, when the hell did that happen?

Izumo couldn’t believe this was happening. Couldn’t believe that Mikoto Suoh was on his knees in front of him. And that this was happening in the bar. In his open bar.  
“Mikoto, anyone could just walk I- holymotherofgod” Mikoto, Annoyed with Izumo’s insistence on talking, had swallowed him down in one go, right to the base. “Holy crap Mikoto, Give a guy some, mmAh, w-warning would ya?”

Mikoto let out a huff through his nose into the blond curls at the base of Izumos cock, before he slowly went back up to the head running his tongue along the underside of the shaft. The blond braised himself against the bar, as Mikoto rolled his tongue around the head, all the while keeping their eyes locked. Izumo let out a long moan, he knees going week. If the King kept this up, he wouldn’t last long. Then Mikoto started moving his head up and down rapidly, He defiantly wasn’t going last long.

“Mikoto…. I,” Suddenly the bar was filled with a buzzing sound, an alarm of some kind, “Wha-ah! Wh-what is that?”

Mikoto took no noticed, instead he stopped his bobbing motion and elected to suck the head instead.

“Oh god Mikoto I’m gonna cum!” the Alarm got louder and Mikoto sucked harder, and the alarm got louder, and Mikoto ran his hands along Izumo’s thighs, and-

Izumo’s eyes shot open and he let out a Frustrated grown. He was on the edge and his stupid alarm clock had decided to wake him up just before he got off. The blond picked up the offending object, launched it across the room and into a wall where it smashed into a thousand pieces.

Oh fuck it. Izumo thought as he shoved his hand down his boxers took himself in his hand, and started stroking at a fast pace, holding the image of his king on his knees before him in his mind. It didn’t take long for him to cum all over his hand and in his boxers.

He let out a sigh, not of relief, more of annoyance over the fact that he had a wet dream.  
He was 26 for god sake, not some horny little teenager. Then there was the other issue about his dream. Mikoto. 

He was going to have a hard time looking The King in the eye.

**Author's Note:**

> Ugh. I haven't written anything like this in ages. Is is awful?


End file.
